


Cold Feet

by Daegaer



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Aliens, Drabble, Humor, M/M, that remarkable book The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur needs slippers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

"I need new slippers," Arthur complained as yet another toe broke through. "I've needed them for some time, Ford."

"I bought some on the planet before last," Ford said from the depths of the restaurant dumpster.

"They were carnivorous," Arthur said, sullenly catching the bag Ford dropped. "Why can't we ever just _buy_ dinner, Ford? Not to mention clothing that doesn't try to eat its wearer?"

"This is more exciting, more romantic," Ford said, clambering out. "We can have a picnic."

"It's snowing," Arthur snapped.

"Snow's romantic! Isn't it?"

Once again, Arthur regretted ever explaining film love scenes to Ford.


End file.
